beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost (Syfy)
For the version of ghosts found in the original BBC series, see Ghost (BBC) '' '''Ghosts' are post-human supernatural beings that are formed by the disembodied souls of once living humans. Creation A ghost is created when a human dies before they can resolve certain issues in their lives. It seems that ghosts appear immediately upon the death of the person, in the same clothes that they were wearing at the moment of their death. A ghost will only be allowed to pass on to the next life if they have overcome the issue that is keeping them on Earth. The details of the afterlife are not clear, but when the ghost is ready, a door will appear to them that they then walk through to go to the 'other side'. Vampires and werewolves do not appear to become ghosts upon death. Abilities Ghosts are in possession of many abilities unique to them, including: *'Teleportation:' Ghosts can appear and disappear, traveling great distances instantly. At first, they may do it unconsciously, but they can learn to travel at will with practice. *'Intangibility:' Ghosts have no mass, and cannot touch or be touched by any physical beings or objects. Any matter that comes into contact with a ghost will simply pass through it. *'Invincibility:' Ghosts are unable to get physically hurt and do not age beyond their death. However, it is possible for ghosts to be harmed in some ways, such as with iron objects or magic. *'Telekinesis:' Ghosts can move objects with their mind, sometimes without intending to, as Sally has unwillingly caused the house to shake, lights to flicker and plumbing to clog while she was in distress. If a ghost is under enough emotional duress, it will purposefully move objects as large as furniture and even make them fly around the room at great speeds, as Sally did when she haunted her murderer's house. Danny, who became a vengeful ghost, was able to consciously pull an iron bar out of Sally's hand with seemingly no difficulty. *'Invisibility:' Ghosts are almost never visible to humans, but can always be seen by supernatural beings such as vampires and werewolves. They are also visible to certain rare humans known as mediums. Poltergeists also have the ability to affect the perceptions of humans, causing them to hallucinate or hear voices. *'Possession:' Ghosts have the ability to possess mortals. When they do this they will be able to drink, eat and even touch people again. Possession has been shown to be very euphoric for ghosts, even addictive, but possessing a person for too long may cause the spirit to become trapped in the person's body. If this happens, the host may end up having memories of the ghost confused with their own, which usually results in people thinking that the possessed person has gone mad. *'Shredding': A ghost is vulnerable to other ghosts as they can be shredded by them, shredding destroys a ghost's essence and sends them to limbo. Weaknesses A ghost, while intangible, is not without weaknesses. *'Iron: '''A ghost can be dispersed by being struck with an iron object. This is not permanent, and dispersed ghosts reappear at the place of their death within a few minutes *'Shredding:' A ghost is vulnerable to other ghosts as they can be shredded by them, shredding destroys a ghost's essence and sends them to limbo. *'Witchcraft:' Ghosts are vulnerable to magic, and witches sometimes consume ghosts to retain their youth. *'Mental Health:' Ghosts exist in a very fragile mental state, and a ghost who stays in the material world for too long or who dabbles in dark behavior (i.e possessing and shredding) can become aggressive and unstable, or even lose touch with reality completely. Sally for example, developed an alter-ego that was malevolent. *'Salt:' Ghosts cannot cross a line of salt, which can be used to either contain a ghost or make a barrier to prevent them from entering certain areas. Zoe used salt to prevent ghosts from entering the maternity ward where she worked. *'Soul Lock: Certain charms, such as the necklace that Zoe gave to Sally, have the power to prevent ghosts from possessing their wearer. *'''Exorcism: It is possible to sever a ghost's connection to the place they haunt if a ritual called an exorcism is performed. It isn't clear what happens to exorcised ghosts, but Zoe suggests that they are simply cut off from the area, forcing them to haunt a different location. Relationships Vampires: Vampires usually regard ghosts as minor annoyances, as ghosts will sometimes haunt the vampire who killed them out of spite. Ghosts may feel a sort of affinity towards vampires, however, as they are physical beings that can see and hear them. Werewolves: Not much is known about the relationship between ghosts and werewolves, as the only werewolf and ghost interactions thus far have been between Sally, Josh, and Nora; who are all very close friends. It is likely that ghosts feel some sort of kinship with werewolves, as well, since they can see and hear ghosts like vampires can. List of known ghosts *'Sally Malik' *'Tony' *'Stevie Atkins' *'Nicholas Finn' *'Danny Angeli ' *'Beth & Holly' *'Julia' *'Linda' *'Rena Malik' Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Syfy Ghosts Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Species